Captain Marvel Vs Goku! A Marvel and Dragon Ball Super Crossover Story
by robertdguzman13
Summary: After The Tournament of Power, and fighting Broly, Goku's already wanting to fight stronger people again. So when hears all about Captain Marvel on the news, he visits the world of Marvel Cinematic Universe (with the help from Beeaus and Whis.) to fight Captain Marvel. Will Goku defeat her, Or will she prove to be just too strong to defeat Goku in less than 5 seconds.


Our story begins with everyone's favorite Super Saiyan Son Goku at his house with his wife Chichi and his 2 sons Goten and Gohan. Goku is talking to Gohan all about The Tournament of Power and hoping to continue to find stronger people to fight.

Gohan: Dad you always want to get stronger to save earth from danger, why don't you relax once in a while.

Goku: Well Gohan, The Tournament of Power and fighting Broly has gotten me a lot stronger and on a whole new level to ever imagine.

Gohan: Dad, the news is on!

Female News Reporter: In today's news Captain Marvel has saved our planet earth (Marvel Cinematic Universe Version) from being destroyed by the Kree Soldiers. Thank you, Captain Marvel, for saving us from danger.

Seeing her on the news made Goku shocked by her speed, strength, powers, abilities, and durability.

Goku: Whoa! She must be very strong! Gohan, I'm going to go see Bulma so she can call Beerus and Whis.

So Goku went off to Capsule Corporation home to Kid Trunks, Bulma and Goku's rival Vegeta, whose up in the sky as a Super Saiyan Blue training, so he can beat Goku.

Goku: Yo Vegeta what's up?

SSB Vegeta: There you are Kakarot! Now fight me so I can surpass you!

Goku: I would love to Vegeta, but I'm here to see Bulma. Tell you what when I'm finished, I fight you OK?

SSB Vegeta: Yeah whatever!

So Goku went into the Capsule Corporation to talk to Bulma, so she can call Beerus and Whis so he can go see Captain Marvel.

10 minutes later.

Whis: My lord we here!

Beerus: (Yaws) Whis you just woke me from my nap... (Looks at the food Bulma made) Whis look yummy earth food!

After Whis and Beerus ate, Bulma told then that Goku wants to see Captain Marvel so he can fight her and test her powers.

Whis: Oh I hear about her, she's a superhero with extremely powerful strength, abilities, and durability. Right now she's lives on earth (Marvel Cinematic Universe version) but with humans, and superheroes, and there's no Saiyans there. Goku I am happy to take you to her.

Bulma: I think Goku's all fire up.

Hearing that he's going to fight Captain Marvel made Goku very excited and turn into a Super Saiyan.

SSJ Goku: Whis, I'm ready to see her!

Whis: Well let's get going then, Lord Beerus it's time to go.

Beerus: OK OK Whis, just let me finish my food!

And so Whis, Beerus, and Goku teleported from Capsule Corporation to another earth where Captain Marvel lives.

Planet Earth (Marvel Cinematic Universe version.)

Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) is just relaxing outside, at her friend's home with single mother Maria Rambeau and her daughter Monica Rambeau looking at the stars.

Carol Danvers: Beautiful weather we having right Maria?

Maria Rambeau: Yeah, a nice night just you, me and Monica looking at the stars.

Suddenly Whis, Beerus, and Goku show up at Maria Rambeau's house.

Goku: Yo!

Monica Rambeau: Mommy, Aunt Carol look they might be aliens.

Beerus: Little girl...WE NOT DAMNED ALIENS!

Whis: (Laughs) Oh Beerus sometimes we look like aliens.

Goku: (Stares at Carol Danvers a.k.a Captain Marvel.) Hey, are you the one they called Captain Marvel?

Carol Danvers: Yes I am, but my real name is Carol Danvers.

Goku: My name is Goku, I'm a Saiyan from Universe 7! I came here to fight you and see if you're very strong and powerful.

Accepting his challenge to fight him, Carol Danvers uses her trackpad on her wrist to turn herself into Captain Marvel!

Captain Marvel: Goku, I hope you ready because I'm not holding back my power!

Goku: Alright! Time to see who the strongest person in the world is!

As the battle gets ready for action, Goku and Captain Marvel charge up their power up to their fullest level.

Goku: Let's go Captain Marvel no holding back!

Captain Marvel: (nods her head)

Goku and Captain Marvel: (charges at each other and clutch their fist, then started clashing punches and kicks) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Captain Marvel: I won't lose to you!

Goku: We just have to see about that!

As the 2 fight, the earth (Marvel Cinematic Universe Version) starts shaking causing the people to freak out. As Goku and Captain Marvel go at it with each other, Goku was studying Captain Marvel moves so he can release the Super Kamehameha wave.

Goku: (Uses instant transmission to teleport behind Captain Marvel for a sneaky attack)

Captain Marvel: What the!? Where did he go?

Goku: Over here! (Punches Captain Marvel in the stomach and then kick her in the face) HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Captain Marvel: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku: Get ready, because it's time to release my ultimate attack the Kamehameha! Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

Captain Marvel (Gets ready to release her ultimate attack called the Photon Blast.)

Goku and Captain Marvel: HAH!

Goku's Super Kamehameha wave and Captain Marvel's Photon Blast collided causing a beam struggle.

Goku: I won't lose…. Kaio-Ken…. x20!

Captain Marvel: Kaio what?

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Captain Marvel: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Goku's Kamehameha wave managed to beat out Captain Marvel's Photon Blast.

Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: That's it? Lame!

Captain Marvel: I…not…finish yet.

Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: What?

Captain Marvel: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: Whoa she's using her full power. (Goes back to base form)

Goku: I better get serious too. (Transforms into a Super Saiyan.)

SSJ Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ Goku: Carol! This time I'm going all out, this is a Super Saiyan!

Captain Marvel: I see that, don't get cocky! (Charges at Goku to kick him, but Goku quickly dodges then making Captain Marvel angry and ticked off at him)

Captain Marvel: Stop dodging my kicks you bastard!

SSJ Goku: (Lands a heavy kick) HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Captain Marvel: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ Goku: Let's see you can handle this one! (Uses a rush combination called meteor smash.)

Super Saiyan Goku using the meteor smash; he punches Captain Marvel in the stomach. Then, he punches her away and flies after her to right hook kick her in the face. Finally, Super Saiyan Goku ax kicks the side of her head, knocking her away and inflicting a great deal of damage.

Captain Marvel: (sees blood on her hands and face.) I…. won't…. forgive you Son Goku!

SSJ Goku: So you think I'm a bad guy then? Alright then, let me show a power beyond a Super Saiyan! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Transforms into a Super Saiyan 2.)

SSJ2 Goku and Captain Marvel: (Stares at each other, then flies and clashing punches and kicks at each other:

SSJ2 Goku and Captain Marvel: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Clashing fists and kicks at each other.)

Beerus: Whoa Whis, Goku and Captain Marvel are going at it with each other, but I hope Goku doesn't get very cocky and starts to underestimate his opponent.

Whis: I'm sure Goku won't underestimate her, after all, he's fought many strong opponents before even Jiren who you thought he was never going to be defeated back at The Tournament of Power.

Maria Rambeau: Carol, hope you defeat this crazy man. He's almost as powerful as you.

Back in the sky, Captain Marvel and Super Saiyan 2 Goku continues to clash at each other.

Captain Marvel: you won't get away that easy Goku!

SSJ2 Goku: Oh Really? (Uses Instant Transmission to teleport higher to the sky.)

Captain Marvel: It won't work! (Unlashes her Photon Blast.)

SSJ2 Goku: Ka… Me… Ha… Me… (SSJ2 Goku then uses Instant Transmission again, but this time near Captain Marvel as he misses her Photon Blast attack.)

SSJ2 Goku: (Teleports near to Captain Marvel.)

Captain Marvel: What the….

SSJ2 Goku: HAH!

Captain Marvel: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With Super Saiyan 2 Goku's Instant Transmission Kamehameha wave, it almost put knocked Captain Marvel out cold.

SSJ2 Goku: What?! She caught it?!

Because of Captain Marvel's energy absorption, she absorbed Super Saiyan 2 Goku's Kamehameha wave and then releases her version of the Kamehameha wave that she absorb from Goku.

Captain Marvel: HAH!

SSJ2 Goku: Shoot! (Then an idea can into his head, Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan 3.)

SSJ2 Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Captain Marvel: What's going on?! Why's the sky gone yellow?

Clouds then break away, to reveal Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Captain Marvel: What the hell!? His hair is growing longer!

SSJ3 Goku: Surprised to see this transformation, Carol Danvers? This is a Super Saiyan that goes beyond its limits, this is Super Saiyan 3! However, there's a drawback with this form and that is I can't maintain this form for too long as it has an energy drain issue.

Captain Marvel: Well it should not take long for me to take you down Goku!

SSJ3 Goku: We see if that's possible Carol.

Then the 2 Started up clashing kicks and punches yet again, but this time it looks like Goku's holding back his full power as a Super Saiyan 3 and letting Captain Marvel get the best of him.

Captain Marvel: (Lands a Heavy punch, but SSJ3 Goku catches it with his bare hand.)

SSJ3 Goku: Let me show what it's like to land a very powerful punch!

Captain Marvel: What!?

SSJ3 Goku: (Does a heavy punch to her stomach, then kicks her and releases the Dragon Fist.)

SSJ3 Goku: If I don't who will?! Dragon…Fist!

A Big yellow golden dragon appears from SSJ3 Goku's fist and flies at a very fast speed sending a great amount of damage to Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Super Saiyan 3 Goku then reverts to his base form.

Goku: Well guess that's it.

But then when Goku was about to teleport away from the sky, something happens.

Captain Marvel: (Lands heavy punches to his face and starts to rapid punch and kicking him.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Falls from the sky getting extremely beaten up by Captain Marvel)

Captain Marvel: You thought you can defeat me?! What a joke you stupid fight lover, once I finish with you I'm going to you to your Universe 7 to destroy your world!

Whis: Oh boy, this isn't going to look good.

Goku: (Gets angry at Captain Marvel.) Captain Marvel, I will not let you destroy Universe 7!

With Goku angry at Captain Marvel for saying that she wants to destroy Universe 7, Goku Transform into a Super Saiyan.

SSJ Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Closes his eyes and then opens then to revel his red eyes and then transforms into a Super Saiyan God.)

SSG Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Captain Marvel: (With a stern face as Goku transforms from a Super Saiyan to a Super Saiyan God.)

SSG Goku: Carol, I'm never going to forgive you!

Captain Marvel: Hold on Goku, I only said that because I wanted you to unleash your full potential as a strong fighter. I'm not going to do that.

SSG Goku: Ok then, well this is Super Saiyan God! In this form, my movements and speed are very fast! So you need to be on your toes.

Captain Marvel: Ok then, let's go Goku!

SSG Goku and Captain Marvel: (Flies and then clashes kicks and punches causing a shockwave making the people on earth (Universe 7 home of Goku) and earth (Marvel Cinematic Universe version, home of Carol Danvers a.k.a Captain Marvel) feel it and fall on their knees)

Captain Marvel's mind: Damnit we flying up to space and Goku's pushing me to the limit's. Looks like it's time for me to go into my full power.

As the 2 fought their way into space Captain Marvel's then show Goku her fullest power called Binary Captain Marvel.

Binary Captain Marvel: (Closes her eyes for 3 seconds, then opens to reveal her laser-like eyes to Super Saiyan God Goku.)

Binary Captain Marvel: This well the end of the line for you Goku!

SSG Goku: Let's see if you can take my God Kamehameha! Ka.. Me… Ha… Me… HAH!

Binary Captain Marvel reacted quickly with her full power Photon Blast:

Binary Captain Marvel: Eat this, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The 2 attacks then made another beam struggle, but they are very powerful than before.

Binary Captain Marvel and SSG Goku: I…will not…Lose!

With both using their powers to their fullest level than ever before, the beam struggle exploded.

SSG Goku: I'm not done yet, just one more trick up my sleeve.

Binary Captain Marvel: What?

SSG Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Binary Captain Marvel: What is this?!

With god ki surging around him, Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue.

Binary Captain Marvel: Ok, how many times am I going to see your hair change colors?

SSB Goku: This is my ultimate god form, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Or if you want to shorten it, it's called Super Saiyan Blue!

Binary Captain Marvel: Holy hell! No matter how many times your transform, but in my Binary form I can take a great deal of damage without so much as flinching.

SSB Goku: You have a weakness, and I'm going to find it! (Charges at Binary Captain Marvel and punches her but missed) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Binary Captain Marvel: (Dodges Super Saiyan Blue Goku's punch and kicks him)

SSB Goku: What? (Gets kicked from the back by Binary Captain Marvel.) WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSB Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Charges his Super Saiyan Blue to full power.) Come on Binary Captain Marvel, let's finish this!

Binary Captain Marvel and SSB Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Clashes punches, kicks and Ki blast from their hands.)

SSB Goku's mind: Damnit she's just too strong for me to handle. What a sec, I almost forgot that I can use the Kaio-Ken technique while in my Super Saiyan Blue form. If I use it, I might the advantage to take down Captain Marvel and win this battle.

Super Saiyan Blue Goku then did the Super God Fist on Binary Captain Marvel: First, Goku charges up Ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the Binary Captain Marvel's face, dealing a large amount of damage.

SSB Goku: Kaio-Ken!

Binary Captain Marvel: What is this!

SSB Kaio-Ken Goku: Let me show the Kaio-Ken up to maximum limit!

As Super Saiyan Blue Kiao-Ken Goku charges up his Kaio-Ken to the maximum limit, His power made Binary Captain Marvel shocked at his power.

Binary Captain Marvel: His ki is flaring up abnormally…

SSB Kaio-Ken Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Binary Captain Marvel: Goku's powers are going insane, tripled… No, quadrupled… No…

SSB Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: Times 20! X20 Kaio-Ken HAAAAAAAAAAA! (Flies very fast and does the Super God Fist at Binary Captain Marvel.)

Binary Captain Marvel: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What, he's fast?!

SSB Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: (Kicks her in the face and then flies towards her.) HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Binary Captain Marvel: (Recovers and flies toward him.) HAAAAAAAAA!

In slow motion, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20 Goku then punches her very hard at the stomach.

Binary Captain Marvel: WAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSB Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: It's no use! I told you, Carol Danvers, that you have a weakness even in your Binary form!

Binary Captain Marvel Tries to punch Goku, but Goku reacted so fast that Goku rapidly punches and kicked Binary Captain Marvel before kicking her upwards.

SSB Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: (Flies at a very fast speed and then punches her more upwards.) HAAAAAAAAA!

SSB Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: (Looks at this left wrist that unleashing a blue-red like lighting) Even with the energy control of Blue I can't keep this up for long! I got a finish this in one shot!

Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20 Goku then teleports and does the x20 Kaio-Ken God Kamehameha wave!

SSB Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: Ka… Me… Ha... Me… HAH!

Binary Captain Marvel recover from Goku's attack, then saw the x20 Kaio-Ken God Kamehameha wave coming right towards her, thinking quickly her hands started glowing and then released her full power Photon Blast!

Binary Captain Marvel: I won't lose HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20 Goku then teleports into the x20 Kaio-Ken God Kamehameha wave and started flying towards her at very fast speed.

SSB Kaio-Ken x20 Goku: You're mine Captain Marvel! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Binary Captain Marvel: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSB Kao-Ken x20 Goku and Binary Captain Marvel: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The powers of the full power Photon Blast and x20 Kaio-Ken God Kamehameha wave was too much that it causes a big explosion in Space.

As the clouds clear away from the ultimate attacks from the x20 Kaio-Ken God Kamehameha and full power Photon Blast, to revel Captain Marvel (all bused up.) and Goku (back in his base form and knocked out.)

Binary Captain Marvel: You fought well Son Goku, but this battle is over (hands starts glowing again.) I make sure this last punch will make you fall to earth with blood splatter all over the ground. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Before Binary Captain Marvel can land a heavy punch on the knocked out Goku, Goku then teleport behind her and got up with his head down.

Binary Captain Marvel: Oh great! Another super whatever transformation?

Goku, not saying anything looks at Binary Captain Marvel, stares at her and transforms into Ultra Instinct Omen.

Ultra Instinct Omen Goku: (Says nothing to Binary Captain Marvel.)

Binary Captain Marvel: Well if you're not going to talk, then I might as well attack you! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Flies towards Ultra Instinct Omen Goku to attack him.)

Ultra Instinct Omen Goku quickly dodges the punches that Binary Captain Marvel was sending out and kick her in the back.

Binary Captain Marvel: You bastard! Stop dodging my attacks!

Ultra Instinct Omen Goku and Binary Captain Marvel started clashing punches and kicks at each other, but Ultra Instinct Omen Goku was proven too much for Binary Captain Marvel.

Back on earth (Marvel Cinematic Universe version) Whis, Beerus, Maria Rambeau and Monica Rambeau are watching Binary Captain Marvel and Ultra Instinct Omen Goku fight in space with the help from Whis's scepter.

Whis: Oh my, it looks like Carol Danvers is having a hard time trying to attack Goku.

Beerus: She doesn't know how Ultra Instinct Works.

Maria Rambeau and Monica Rambeau: What's Ultra Instinct?

Whis: Ultra Instinct is an incomplete transformation that Goku first used in the Tournament of Power against Jiren and Kelfa, the fusion of Universe 6 Saiyan's Cauilifa and Kale.

Monica Rambeau: Wow that sounds cool for a guy that has that kind of power.

Back in Space, Binary Captain Marvel and Ultra Instinct Omen Goku are still fighting each other.

Binary Captain Marvel: That's it I have enough of this dodging Goku! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Taps into Binary's full power.)

Ultra Instinct Omen Goku: (Closes his eyes and then transforms into Mastered Ultra Instinct.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Full Power Binary Captain Marvel: He's transforming again, but with white hair?!

MUI Goku: (Loses his shirt going shirtless, stares at Full Power Binary Captain Marvel and gives an angry stern at her) Here goes, Ultra Instinct!

As the battle rages on Full Power Captain Marvel and Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku Files and starts hyper clashing out ki blast from their hands, punching, and kicks. But with Goku as a Mastered Ultra Instinct, He quickly lands a heavy Super God Fist Punch towards her face.

MUI Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Full Power Binary Captain Marvel: WAAAAAAAAAAA! Damnit Goku!

Both fighters from different universes were giving it their all to find out who's the strongest fighter in the world, as Mastered Instinct Goku and Full Power Binary Captain Marvel continues to battle on with no end in sight.

Full Power Binary Captain Marvel: That's it! HAAAAAAAAAA! (Releases her Full Power Photon Blast!)

MUI Goku: (Reflects the Full Power Photon Blast and it Explodes mid-way to the sun.) I may... Just be a fighter... But when I'm in this situation fighting you…. IS THAT THERE'S A WAY TO DEFEAT YOUUUUUUUU! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Feeling angry and enrage, Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku heavy punches her with a Super God Fist, then rapidly punching and kicking her causing her splatter out tons of blood all out her suit. Then Goku releases a Supreme Kamehameha.

MUI Goku: HA!

Full Power Binary Captain Marvel: No I can't lose like this, NOOOOOOOOOOO!

MUI Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

After the Supreme Kamehameha, Carol Danvers Fell from space to earth (Marvel Cinematic Universe version) at very fast speeds and very drastically, then fell with a loud boom need the home of Maria Rambeau.

Whis: (Makes a large shield so rocks and sand don't hit then.)

Maria Rambeau and Monica Rambeau: (shocked to see Carol Danvers on the ground, blood pouring out and knocked out.) CAROL! (Starts crying.)

MUI Goku: (Teleports to where Maria, Monica, Beerus and Whis are at and reverts to his base form.

Maria Rambeau: (Looks at Goku.) You Bastard! (Tries to attack Goku, but Goku Caught her punch with his hand.) What!?

Goku: Don't worry; I heal up your friend.

Maria Rambeau: With what!? You killed her!

Goku then shows her a Senzu Bean, a type of bean that heels people. So Goku gave the Senzu Bean to Carol Danvers, causing her to recover quickly with her wounds now gone.

Carol Danvers: What happen? (Looks at Goku.) You!

Goku: Carol snap out of it! the battle is over, I won. But you were great, I never thought I would fight such a powerful superhero that had power and strength like me.

Carol Danvers: Oh, thank you Son Goku.

Maria Rambeau and Monica Rambeau: Son Goku?!

Goku: Yep that's my name! Why don't I tell you all about myself?

So Goku Told Carol Danvers, Monica Rambeau, and Maria Rambeau all about his adventures from the days of early beginnings to his current adventures in wanting to get stronger. After that, Whis and Beerus told Goku that it was time to go back to Universe 7.

Goku: Carol!

Carol Danvers: Yes Goku?

Goku: Let's get stronger together and when the next time we see each other, you be able to defeat me.

Carol Danvers: You got it! (shakes Goku's hand.)

Goku: see ya!

Carol Danvers, Maria Rambeau, and Monica Rambeau: Bye Goku, Beerus and Whis, get home safely.

And so Goku, Beerus and Whis teleported back to their planet earth (Universe 7) with Goku feeling happy that he got a chance at fighting and defeating Carol Danvers a.k.a Captain Marvel.

Back outside Capsule Corporation.

Goku: Home sweet home!

Chichi: Goku where the hell was you, you got me worried sick!

Goku: Sorry Chichi, I was out fighting Captain Marvel.

Chichi: Who's this Captain Marvel?

So Goku told his friends, family and even Vegeta all about Carol Danvers a.k.a Captain Marvel, how he defeated her.

Vegeta: Kakarot, the next time you go see her…. TAKE ME WITH YOU SO I CAN DEFEAT YOU AND HER!

Goku: Sure Vegeta, Now how about that training battle. (Transforms to Super Saiyan Blue.)

SSB Goku: Care of a fighting practice?

Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue.

SSB Vegeta: Of course and I will surpass you!

And so with the battle over, Goku and Carol Danvers before best friends and became earth saviors for danger. And maybe you have a family or a friend that looks up to as the coolest person and finds you to be special. And always remember what Stan Lee said, With great power comes great responsibility. Excelsior!

And that ends the story of Captain Marvel Vs Goku! A Marvel and Dragon Ball Super Crossover Story.


End file.
